The Adventures Of A Group Of Minecrafters
by summergirl233
Summary: Me and my friends were playing minecraft when a flash of white blinds us all. (Team Crafted FanFic) OCs No Longer Needed.
1. Meeting Famous Minecrafters

**Hey Guys**

**This Will Be My First Story So Don't Judge Me and don't tell me, This is on BrokenHeart's The New World because I was the one who gave her the OC's Summer, Deltasaf and Blaze.**

* * *

Summer's POV

"Hey Guys" I said while I was recording a vid. I was doing a vid with my friends Blaze, Deltasaf and Cool. They were playing Hide N Seek on a Server when Adam, Jason, Ty, Jerome and Mitch joined in the server. Then I messaged Adam,

"Hey Adam, I am also doing a video with CoolDude2, XxBlazeNFirexX and deltasaf"

So he messaged me back saying,

"Ok So Do you wanna join the call with your friends?

So I said Yeah and I added him and I joined the call with my friends. Me and my friends were talking with him and the rest of the of them except for Deltasaf who was very quiet for some reason.

* * *

Deltasaf's POV

Ok now. Don't be shy I thought to myself. I started talking but very nervously. Summer knew I was a little scared and so was the rest of my friends. So I asked to tell Summer something in private.

"I'm too nervous," I told summer

"I know how you feel but you shouldn't be afraid"

"You should just face your fear"

So I nodded and went back to the call. I then start talking to all the others. Then a white light blinds us all.

* * *

**Ok so That's it for the first chapter. Sorry if it's a little short.**


	2. Where am I?

**Ok Hey Guys**

**I need you to give me some OCs. I will use 10 OCs.**

**So on to the story**

* * *

Summer's POV

So when everything was cleared, we were in Minecraft.

"So wait, are am I in Minecraft?" I said before I blacked out.

I wake up and see everyone has also awoken. Then Deltasaf walks over to me and tells me,

"Hey Summer, We found you bleeding on the ground for some strange reason."

Then I see white eyes and then black out.

* * *

Deltasaf's POV

I see some white eyes and stare for a little and when we look back at Summer and find that she is gone.

* * *

Summer's POV

"I will make you into my slave" said a voice in the shadows.

"I will never be your slave!" I said.

I think that was the wrong answer since the figure walked out of the shadows.

* * *

**Ok So This Is Chapter 2 done.**

**Remember, I need OCs**

**Bye**


	3. Way To Go Summer!

**So Hey Guy**

**I still need OCs.**

**So onto the story**

* * *

Summer's POV

Herobrine came out of the shadows.

"You'll regret saying that," He said.

I just ignored him. I looked around to find that I was in the nether. I was in a strange cell which had purple bars. They had looked like they were enchanted. The only way out was a door but it was locked. I had a secret though. I had a magic key that could open any lock. So I unlocked the cell when Herobrine went away. I had found other prisoners so I freed them. I was about to leave once everyone was gone. I ran outside and saw Herobrine's army swarming around me. I was forced into a stronger cell. Herobrine then appeared.

* * *

Sky's POV

We were ready to search for Summer when Blaze shouted,

"Where is my potion?"

"I dunno," I answered him

"No No This is bad, This is bad," he said

I questioned him "Why?"

"Remember that figure that was in the room?" He said

I nodded

"Well that was Herobrine,"

We all gasp except for Deltasaf and Blaze.

"You see, that potion was to turn someone into the opposite of who they are, which means if Herobrine has that potion then he might turn Summer into the opposite of who she is, that means he will turn her bad," Blaze explained. (A/N Blaze is an expert in potion making or potion info)

"So then if we don't save her before it's too late then,"

Everyone says "No,"

* * *

**Ok Guys**

**This is it for the Third Chapter.**

**Watch Out For The Next Chapter**


	4. What is happening to me?

**Hey Guys**

**So Here is some info on the OCs,**

**I will now try to add as much OCs as I can**

**So Onto The Story**

* * *

?'s POV

There was a girl that saved me from Herobrine.

I wonder if she got out?

I run through the neartest portal to see that we are near some people

Me and my 2 friends Kitty and Doggy went to the group.

* * *

Jason's POV

Once we went outside, we saw 3 people running towards us. 2 I think were hybrids while the other person was normal or thats what I think. I think one was a cat hybrid and the other was a slime hybrid. I say hi.

"Hi I'm MortemCoder17 or Code," the minecrafter said.

"I am Kittensmeow10 but call me Kitty and this is Doggy2711 or Doggy," said the cat hybrid.

"Wait were you captured by Herobrine," I questioned.

"Uh Yeah," said the three.

"Then how did you get out?" said Mitch and Jerome.

"We were saved by this girl who had a creeper hoodie but I don't think she made it out," Code said.

"She saved everyone in the prison Herobrine made," said Kitty.

"We need to get her back," I said.

"Can we come," said the three.

"Of Course," I answered them.

I hope she is alright I think. I think I even have a crush on her already.

* * *

Summer's POV

When I was forced into the cage, I couldn't get out. I tried everything I could do to try get out. Then Herobrine came. He had a potion in his hand. He made me sit down and drink the potion. Then I felt different.

* * *

**Whoo!**

**2 chapters in 1 day.**

**Ok see you guys later**


	5. We have to save Summer

**Hey Guys!**

**Well I have a lot of free time right now so I have time to update the story**

**So onto the story**

**Natalie:Wait!**

**Summer: What Now Natalie?!**

**Natalie: Make a school of ice cream and btw, I broke the 4th wall.**

**Summer:Why!**

**Natalie: I dunno**

**Summer: Ok just fix it or no ice cream**

**Natalie: No...Wait No Ice Cream!?**

**Summer: Yeah**

**Natalie: Ok I will just give me ice cream. *Gets Ice Cream* Yay!**

**So onto the story (Don't Say Anything Natalie!)**

* * *

Summer's POV

I feel so different. I feel like I want to kill babies. I want to kill my friends. I feel so evil. And I feel like I will be in Herobrine's army. Herobrine asks me

"So do you want to join me now,"

Instead of saying No I said Yes.

What is happening to me? I feel bored and then Herobrine tells me to follow him so I just gave into the darkness. Its because I feel so weak. I just followed him and then he turned me into a general. I was an expert pvper so I had to work as a trainer. I just did everything until then Herobrine wanted to conquer the overworld. I could only control my mouth but that was it.

* * *

Ty's POV

When we were about to leave. We heard a noise and looked back. We saw Herobrine who tried to kill Summer or that's what I thought. We came over to attack Herobrine but he faded away until Summer was there, standing by herself with a sword in her hand. Then she attacked us. Deltasaf shouts

"Why are you doing this to us Summer?"

"I don't know but Herobrine put a potion on me which made me lose control of my body and the only thing I can control is my mouth," She answers

Then we see Seto appear and he threw a potion at Summer which made her fall onto the ground. He makes Summer drink a potion. She got up and she was back to normal. Seto said,

"This potion will only last for a little while,"

* * *

Code's POV

It was the girl that saved us. She was under the spell of Herobrine for all we knew. We saw a sorcerer throw a potion at her. She blacked out but then she woke up soon. We had to bring her to the infirmary in the Sky Army base which I don't think is very far. We brought her there and put her on a bed since she kept on fainting. We had to tie her up.

* * *

Mitch's POV

When she was once again bad, she then couldn't control her mouth. She tried to get off the bed. When me and Jerome weren't looking, she somhow escaped. We went to find her but she threw something at Jerome. It was a brick with a note on it.

* * *

**Ok That is it for today guys**

**See you next time!**


	6. What is the Secret?

**Hey Guys**

**This Will have chapter will have a few more OCs**

**So onto the story**

* * *

Ty's POV

I saw a strange girl while I was looking for some food. She had 2 axes on her back and she looked like she was tired and injured. I ran over to her but guess what. Instead she took my hand and teleported me somewhere. She put some potion on me and then I feel dizzy and black out. When I woke up, I saw myself standing in front of me. I looked around and saw that I was in a cell.

* * *

Shadow's POV

I kinda liked that Deadlox guy. But I had to do it or Herobrine would kill my parents. He captured my parents when I was 12. I was forced to do what Herobrine said for 5 years now. I had to save my parents.

* * *

Kitty's POV

What happened to that girl that saved us. Why did she attack us? She told us she lost control.

* * *

Doggy's POV

I have kept a secret from my friends. It is a horrible secret.

The secret is...

* * *

**Finshed Chapter 6**

**Please Give Me more OC**

**See you later**


	7. Am I a squid now?

**Ok**** Hey Guys**

**Why aren't you guys giving me OCs.**

**I need them a lot.**

**Ok So onto the story.**

* * *

Doggy's POV

I was actually Herobrine's was Kitty He treated us so bad that we ran away when I was 12 and Kitty was 7. But he caught us.

*Flashback*

"I hate you Herobrine," I cry.

"Just go to your room," He shouted at me and my sister.

We run upstairs and start to plan an escape. We had too much.

We open our windows and run outside. We run away. We both hated him. He even killed Mom. We were both caught soon by some of Herobrine's army.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

Jerome's POV

The note said,

"I will not come back. I have to run as far as I can from everyone. I don't want to hurt anyone. Tell Deltasaf, Blaze and Cool That I'll miss them.

Goodbye,

Summer.

"Blaze, Deltasaf and Cool, come here. I need to show you something," I yelled

They all came running towards us, a worried look in Cool's eye. (A/N He is Summer's best friend). They read the note and the trio said "No."

* * *

Random Squid's POV (No hate)

I saw a girl running away from Sky Army base. I decided to follow her. Luckily the river I was in was following the direction she was going. She went into a cave in a forest. I decided to report this to King Squid. He chose to capture her.

"We will capture her, she may be of use to us,"

He sent a group of mutant squids to go capture her. I lead them to the cave and we found her sleeping. We took all her items and then put her in a cage. She soon woke up.

"We will send a threat to the Sky Army," said King Squid.

* * *

Sky's POV

While we were chatting inside, we were sent a video from the squids. We played it

"We may have someone you know," The Squid King said.

He shows Summer in a cage. She was knocked out.

"Give up and we will do no harm to her," He said.

I called Summer's friends. They looked at the video. When it was finished, they looked miserable, especially Cool.

* * *

Summer's POV

When I woke up, I was in a cage. I saw a squid give me something. At least I have full control of my body. I fought the darkness in my dreams.

~My Dream~

I was in some kind of arena with a sword in my hand. I saw myself with another sword. She had darkness surrounding her though. We had a fight. I fought for my life. I soon defeated her. She started to disappear. Her last words were

"You'll regret th-," she didn't finish though.

~End of Dream~

The squid was a mutant. It gave me food and some water. I didn't know it was poisoned food. Once I finished, the squid snickered and took out a device. When he pressed a button, my stomach started hurting I looked in a mirror the squid gave me. My face was starting to turn blue. The squid led me outside. It let me go for some reason. I swam away into the surface. I ran to the Sky army base. The first person I saw was Cool. It was night so I expected everyone was asleep. I was wrong. All my friend's were there, searching for me. Even a few recruits. I called him but nothing came out. Instead, only ink came out. I ran over to him. He saw me and said,

"Summer?" He said

"Why is your face blue?" He questions me. Instead I point to the chamber for squids. I figured out that if I am underwater, I am able to speak. I run inside, jumping into a pool. I tell him what happened.

"So you are turning into a squid?" Half scared half angry.

I nod. I start to fall asleep.

* * *

**Ok so that's chapter 7**

**I will continue with the next chapter soon**


	8. Summer, is gone…

**Hey Guys**

**Here is a bit of news, I will start working on a new story.**

**So now the story**

* * *

Summer's POV

Once I awoke, I saw that my skin has turned fully blue and I looked a lot like a squid now. I got out the pool and saw Sky. He was pulling out his sword. I knew what he was gonna do. I simply put my arms out while his sword slices through my chest. My friends see this and run over to me. I feel that I am turning back to normal. I hear my best friend say a few words,

"Summer, don't die,"

"It's too late Cool, I will miss you all," and my vision starts to fade away.

* * *

Cool's POV

"No, No," I said

"NO," I cry. I take out my phone and call her other best friend, Gail. She says she will come over soon.

~Time Skip~

"Hey Gail," I tell her. I feel terrible and I know Gail (aka GailTheGirl) is also feeling terrible. At her funeral, we say our goodbyes and Sky says,

"I am sorry Summer, I will miss you, Gail will miss you, everyone will miss you.

* * *

**Sorry Guys For the short chapter. I just felt I need to start the next story now.**

**Bye!**


	9. Ty Is Back!

**Hey!**

**I don't have anything to say…**

**Now the story**

* * *

Summer's POV (Yes there will be ones still)

I saw Notch. He told me that I will be reborn as a Cat. He told me that I will be the one to defeat Herobrine with my friends. I saw a bright light. I saw that I am a cat. I figured out I could speak. I was a talking cat. I could see that I was near the base. I ran over there. I saw all my friends. The person to see me first was Gail.

"Hi Kitty," she said.

"Hi," I replied.

She was a little shocked and then I just turned into me.

"Summer?" She said.

"Yeah," I say.

"Guys Summer is here!" She told the guys.

The guys ran over then I turned into a cat and ran a little away. I turned back.

"Hey," I said.

* * *

Gail's POV

I saw a cat.

"Hi Kitty," I said.

"Hi," it replied

I was a little suprised that the cat talked. The biggest suprise was that it souned like Summer. It turned into Summer.

"Summer?" I said.

"Yeah," she said.

"Guys, Summer is here!"

The guys rushed over. Summer turned back into a cat and ran back a little. Then she turned back.

* * *

Ty's POV (He's Back!)

I saw some red eyes. It looked like me but it he red eyes. I saw white eyes behind him. I saw Herobrine put some kind of potion on me. I felt that Enderlox was taking control of me. I started growing wings and a tail. I also felt my teeth sharpen.

* * *

**Well that is it!**

**I will do a poll on who will be the next person to come into the story.**

**CYA!**


	10. No More OCs Needed

**I don't need anymore OCs. If you sent in a OC before this, I might use it. I have a lot of OCs now. (They are my friends minecraft usernames). Also that the 2nd chapter of Bodil vs ZexyZek will be up soon. **

**Cya**


	11. AN Note (Very Important)

**Hey Guys**

**I won't be updating anymore... Well maybe not forever. I need to have some inspiration for my stories. I can't think of anything to write now.. So don't expect me to updating stories much. I know I haven't been writing but this is why. I need inspiration. Something that will help me write again. I may just write stories on wattpad. I need something to make me write again. Something that will give me inspiration. I will not be able to do much on except for reading stories, reviewing stories and PM to people.**

**Well I will see you soon!**


End file.
